


I'm With You  [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie AU, barista Buck, buddie, lying, pinning, romcom, slowburn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: 暗恋不是什么羞愧的事情。但是骗了你的暗恋对象的家人和朋友们，害他们以为你是他的男友，这可就是个问题了。当Buck拯救了Andrew Diaz的性命，而被一位好心的护士误认成他的男友以后，Buck发现自己骗了Andrew的家人和朋友们，包括Andrew那个带着疑虑、很有魅力的亲生兄弟。已授权中文翻译。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448151) by [emquin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin). 



> A translation of I'm With You by emquin.
> 
> Disclaimer:所有角色属于原作，而故事是作者的。

Coffee Time在一天中的三个特定时间段总是很忙。从早上6点开门到9点左右，然后从大约中午12点到1点左右，以及从下午5点开始直到晚7点刚过。而其余时间就是一些零零散散的顾客，他们停下来吃点点心或者喝点什么。总会有那么几个悠闲的人坐在临近窗户的桌旁，拿着记事本或者笔记本电脑。Buck的早班从凌晨五点开始，要将开门营业的一切都准备好，在匆忙的午餐时间结束后再离开。而这也就意味着每当完美先生走进店里点上一份熟悉的订单：两杯黑咖啡，一杯抹茶拿铁，一杯无糖冰绿茶，一杯常规拿铁的时候，Buck总在场。

完美先生总是赶在紧张的午餐时间来，这也意味着他们从来都空不下任何聊天的时间。他总是在网上点好订单，再选择到店取餐，从来不备注上自己的名字，只有订单编号。Buck常常是完成他那份订单的店员，即便Buck有时候想在对方的其中一个杯子上留下电话号码，但他并不知道完美先生会不会对男人感兴趣，以及到底哪一杯是他的。所以，他从来没这么做过。恰恰相反，他只是远远地爱慕着对方。这似乎是最容易的一件事情了。

似乎在街道那头有什么活动，所以这个周四比往常来得更忙。这意味着有很多人进出店里，而Buck有些忙不过来了。订单实在是太多了，以至于当完美先生像往常一样来到店里的时候，他那份还没有做好。

在等待的间隙，完美先生玩起了手机，似乎并没有太在意等待这回事或者是店里拥挤的情形，这给了Buck片刻时间去端详他。他肩膀很宽，肌肉强壮，衬衫似乎有些紧了，但Buck并不介意，那使得他的肱二头肌看起来更大块了。胸部一角的徽标暗示着完美先生是一名消防员，但Buck没法完全确定这是否是他的职业。真正让巴克着迷的是每当他接下自己的那一份外卖时，总是带着很真诚的微笑。他温暖深邃的眼睛会弯起弧度，巴克爱着这双眼睛。每次完美先生离开后，他总会感到有些分心。他令Buck动心，而Buck知道他永远不会真的和他开口说话。

“有一天，我希望你能组织好语言，同他讲话，”他的同事Ali说着，轻轻推了他一下，将带着标记的杯子递给排着队的顾客。

“或者永远不会，”Buck叹了口气。

问题是Buck并不是一个害羞的人。而且他绝对不会对于调情或者勾搭某人这种事情害羞。至少，他曾经是那样。但是自从他的女友Abby去了爱尔兰旅行，又把他甩了以后，Buck就不再确信自己想要什么了。他不认为自己想赶快回到曾经的一夜情状态，那让他感到乏味和空虚，但他也不确定自己是否要找一个真正的约会对象。完美先生——如果Buck真的能有机会和他在一起的话，他就是那种你想要约会，坠入爱河，结婚然后组建家庭的人。

当Buck终于准备好完美先生的订单后，他把它放在了提货柜台上，然后调出了订单号。完美先生立刻抬起头，走过来，他勾起嘴唇，弯成了一个完美的八颗牙齿的笑容。他看了Buck一眼，而有那么一瞬间Buck好奇他是否应该试着和对方说上话，然后这个瞬间转瞬即逝。

“谢谢你。” 完美先生说，然后把几美元扔进了小费罐。

“祝你有美好的一天，” Buck叹了口气。

第二天，完美先生没有像往常一样出现。而当Ali为此嘲弄他的时候，Buck装作很生气的样子，但内心深处他对此有点难过。一天中他最渴望的就是见到这个陌生人，他知道该为此自己担忧，但Buck似乎也没有什么别的办法。

当繁忙的午餐时间过去后，Buck脱下围裙，走进后面去换衣服。他从壁橱里拿起他的东西，然后走了出去。当完美先生走进来时，他正在向Ali挥手道别。Buck停下了脚步注视着Ali给对方准备订单。Ali注意到Buck，冲他耸了耸肩膀，但Buck只是见到他就觉得很开心了。

在完美先生带着他的外卖从柜台处离开前Buck就走出门了，但他又像个怪胎一样在窗外徘徊了一会儿，最后摇摇头朝自己的车走去。他是如此的可悲。没走出去多远，Buck就听到有人在叫喊。他转身，意识到那是完美先生。

起初，如果不是溅了一地，散落四处的咖啡杯的话，Buck根本没有注意到他。他离人行道只有几英尺远，一动不动。Buck跑到他身边。

“嘿！嘿！”Buck边喊边赶到对方身边，但没有得到任何回应。

Buck立刻检查了一下他的脉搏，在发现对方还有脉搏之后松了一口气。他把手放到对方的鼻子旁边，检查他是否还有呼吸。很好。他在呼吸，有脉搏。

“好的。好的。接下来怎么办。你能听见我吗？”

Buck试着摇了一下他，但完美先生没有任何反应。周围似乎也没有其他人，于是Buck从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了9-1-1。当Buck正试图向接线员解释发生了什么的时候，他意识到他们正在街道上，虽然刚才街道空了一会儿，但此刻一辆汽车正驶向他们，没有停下来的意思。驾驶员看不到他们。

“该死的，”Buck说着，跌跌撞撞地站起来，他努力抓着完美先生，想把他拉到一边。

他很重，想驾驭一个成年男人的体重有些困难，但Buck很强壮，他设法在汽车驶过的几秒钟前将完美先生带到了自行车道上。Buck松了口气。

“天啊，”他说。 “那...那真的发生了。”

Buck知道他应该感到害怕，但截然相反的是，他感到自己还有精力，好像可以做任何事情。

“您好！您好，发生了什么事？”

他的电话在Buck将完美先生拉到安全地点时落在了对方的胸口上，没有掉下来，然后他接住了电话。

“抱歉。抱歉。只是他刚才在街上。我把他拉开了。车来了。他还没醒。我不-”

“先生，一辆救护车正在路上。您说他正在呼吸，还有脉搏？”

“是。是。看起来他可能撞到头了。”

Buck可以看到他头上正在不断胀大的肿块。Buck还注意到完美先生的钱包从口袋里掉出来了，他觉得自己应该拿起来，了解一下对方的名字。接线员起先是问过这个的，但是Buck不知道。他对他一无所知。

他的驾照就在里面，Buck将它抽出来。他的名字叫Andrew Diaz。

接下来的几分钟有些模糊，但他记得自己告诉了接线员完美先生的名字和年龄（他29岁）。他遵循了接线员的指示，然后等待。一些人停下来询问发生了什么事，是否需要帮助，但现在除了等什么也做不了。Buck要做的就是确保对方还在呼吸。

在完美先生——Andrew——昏迷不醒的时候，Buck第一次可以认真地打量对方——不必担心被对方觉察到。Andrew长长的睫毛散开在他的脸颊上方。他的头发卷曲着，其中有些就像波浪一样。他的嘴唇是漂亮的玫瑰粉红色，只有一点点干裂，Buck想亲吻他的想法远胜过其他一切念头。他的下巴有一点沟痕，Buck可以看出他眼睛和嘴巴周围的笑纹。再近一点，Buck还能在他的鼻子上发现一些雀斑，这在他这种肤色上可不容易发现。

因为分心，Buck几乎没听到救护车已经来了。尤其是当他注意到Andrew的下巴上有一道小伤疤时，他感到好奇。

一位医护人员触碰了他的肩膀后Buck才站了起来，这样才能让出空位。他站回去，看着医护人员们把护颈套在Andrew脖子上，然后把他放在担架上。在把他放上救护车之前，他们似乎已经做了许多测试，即便如此，整个救援过程依旧进行得很快。

“他——他会好起来吗？”Buck问。

其中一位医护说，“还好，你一起来吗？”

Buck本应该只是一个旁观者，一个恰好看到完美先生落难，暗恋着他的陌生人。他之所以提供帮助，是因为他碰巧在那儿，但是那些护理人员看着他的方式就好像他的身份不止于此。

“呃...什么医院？我——我的车在这里。我可以开车去那里。”

Buck不知道为什么要这么说，或者为什么不澄清自己跟Andrew之间毫无关联，只不过是每天都为他做咖啡而已。但在知道了医院地址后，Buck觉得不去医院弄清楚Andrew是否会好起来，会有一些奇怪。但是要是去了的话，他觉得也会有些奇怪。这是为了让他自己放心，而且不管怎样，Andrew目前都没有任何人在身边，于是Buck觉得自己还是应该去医院，甚至最后陪他到他的家人赶来。但不论他怎么想合理化这件事，都觉得很蠢。

繁忙的交通害他花了快一个小时才到，他有些迷茫，但终于找到了一个信息台。

“Andrew Diaz。他刚被送进来，而我——我是和他在一起——”

Buck注意到了对方。他现在正躺在轮床上，医生们正要把他推走。

“就是……就是他。我——”

“亲爱的，冷静点。你是家庭成员还是朋友？我只能向家人告知信息。可能已经有人通知了他的紧急联系人，而且——”

Buck想喘口气。他不太清楚自己为什么这么害怕。 “我——我早些时候救了他，我只是想确保他没事，因为几个月以来我差不多每天都见到他，而且他就像个完美的人，你知道，我打算...我甚至想和他结婚。或许吧。如果我有勇气去……”

“所以你不是直系亲属了。”那个女人说道，她原本友好而令人安慰的语气消失了。

“我——不……不，我不是。”

“那么，我对此无能为力。”她说着，以一种流利的姿态转身离开了，留下Buck微张着嘴巴不知所措。

Buck不知道该怎么办。所以他只好离开，永远也不会知道Andrew到底怎么样了吗？他要不要在外面等到他的家人赶来？但这样的话他就必须得解释自己以及他那荒唐的暗恋，这结果不会好的。更不用提他其实根本不认识Andrew。一个多小时前，他才知道第一次知道对方的名字。Buck正要转身离开时，感到有人碰了碰他的肩膀。他转过身来，发现是一名护士。不是之前的那个。这位护士很年轻，她对他友善地笑了。

“嗨，”她说。 “我是Olivia，我早些时候听到了你说的话。我为她感到抱歉。她不是个坏人，只是想法没那么开明。但是，如果你想见见男友的话，我可以帮你。还是——well，很快就是未婚夫了？”

Buck不知道该说些什么了。他的大脑一片空白，因为这根本不是他所期望发生的。Olivia对他微笑，示意Buck跟随她，而他没有犹豫。她带着他穿越大厅，经过几扇门进入一个房间，Andrew正躺在病床上。

她拍拍他的胳膊。 “你可以坐到他旁边去，如果你想的话？没有人会打扰你。我得回去了。”

在她向门那里走去的时候Buck甚至没想到要纠正对方，透着玻璃他可以看见Andrew,穿着病号服，手上挂着静脉输液管，看上去仍然像以往一样英俊。

“我打赌今天是艰难的一天。你是那个把他从路中间拖离的人，对吗？”Olivia问。 “当医护们把他带进来时，他们正聊着这件事。”

“我——是啊，是我做的。”

“他很幸运有你，”Olivia说着叹了口气。 “好了，我留你在这儿吧。”

Buck感到有些奇怪，但他仍然走到Andrew床边的椅子那里，坐下。他只多呆一会儿，然后就离开。即便这个护士对任何人说了任何关于他的事，可能也无所谓了。他只是想再看看Andrew。也许下次看到他走进Coffee Time时，Buck可能会和他说说话。

“真希望我能换一个场合遇见你，”Buck喃喃地说道。 “但是至少你会没事的。无论如何，我应该——我应该走了。我有点妄想，但我只是想确保你还好。”Buck站起来，最后看了一眼Andrew。

Buck意识到，他甚至不知道Andrew是否会好起来。Olivia没告诉他，也许她也不清楚。但就这么单单看着他，给了Buck一些希望。他的心脏在监视器上显示出稳定地跳动频率，他可以自主呼吸，这是个好征兆。更不用说如果他的状况真的很糟糕的话，他本应该会在医院的另一个地方，比如ICU，而不是普通房间。

Buck并不打算一直呆下去，但坐在Andrew旁边给了他一些奇怪的平静。孤独感也少了很多。 当Buck听到房间门口的脚步声时就知道自己犯了一个错误。他没有立刻转身，希望这是Olivia或者是Andrew的医生。相反，他发现来者是一名警官。也许那个护士错了，有人喊了保安赶他走。没关系，Buck反正也准备走了。

这个女人走向他。她看起来就像是权威本身。她的一只手放在皮带上，距离她的枪套只有几英寸的距离，而另一只手则向着Buck抬起。

“我听说是你救了他，”她说，Buck握住了她的手。

她的手很有力道，如果Buck一点都不害怕的话，那他绝对是个傻瓜。

“是——是我，是的，”Buck说道。也许她只是在讯问他。 “我没有——但是我没有看到发生了什么。只是听到了他的喊声，然后他就在地上了。”

她点点头，轻哼了一声。她甚至都没有看着他，相反，她的目光落在了Andrew身上。

“他很幸运有你在那里，Mr……”

“Buckley，”Buck说。 “不过，每个人都叫我Buck。”

她点点头。 “Grant中士，”她说。 “但是你可以叫我Athena。护士告诉我你是Andrew的男朋友。我不知道他竟然在和人约会，但是你救了他的命，所以即便他不愿意去通知我你们的关系进展，你已经给我留了个好印象。”

Athena私底下认识Andrew。突然地，他感觉自己在自掘坟墓。但是也许他只要说实话，她不会太介意的，他可以安然无恙地走出医院。Buck不能对警察撒谎，尤其是当整个事情都是误会时。他只想确保Andrew一切都好。

“我——”三个人走进了这间病房，打断了Buck的话。

他们都穿着制服，但不是警察。他们是消防员。所以Buck猜对了Andrew是消防员这回事。或许这也是为什么他会认识Athena,作为第一响应他们也许在工作中联系紧密。Buck一直很钦佩急救人员，而看到他们冲向病床，挤在他们的朋友和同事面前时，这也令他感到温暖。这就是Andrew的一部分。

有那么一瞬间，没有任何人注意他。如果他愿意的话，Buck本可以偷偷摸摸地溜走。但是他不想。相反，他注视着他们。他们都穿着制服，但没带装备。那个黑皮肤的女人，头发很短，戴着眼镜，同一个亚洲男人一起站在病床的一角。他们两个低声交谈着。另一名消防员年龄要大一些，但他给人一种舒服的感觉。他站在Athena旁边，而也是Athena把所有人的注意力又带回到Buck身上。

“他是你们应该感谢的人。他救了Andrew。但是你们可能已经认识他了，他是Andrew的男朋友。”

Buck本打算澄清这一切，但是那一刻又有两个人走进了房间。一位年长的拉丁裔女性和一位更为年长的拉丁裔女性。

“谁的男朋友？”两人中较为年轻的那一个问道。

“恩，Andrew的。”Athena说。 “我的意思是，我一直都被蒙在鼓里，而你们所有人都知道，所以我觉得——“

“不，”那个女消防员说。 “不，他什么都没说。”

她的同伴也开口。 “我觉得如果他在和谁约会的话，Eddie会知道的。”

他们都看着他，Buck不知道该做什么或该说什么。年长的女人被带着坐到一个椅子上，有那么一会儿他们的注意力都在Andrew身上，但这不足以让Buck逃出去。

“好吧，这就是Buck，”Athena说。 “这是我丈夫和你男朋友的队长Bobby。”

Bobby给了他一个温暖的微笑。

“那是Henrietta，但我们都叫她Hen。她旁边的是Chimney，不要问他为什么叫这个名字。”Athena说着，向其他消防员们点头示意。

“我是Josephina，”那个年轻些的拉丁裔女子说道。 “这是我的母亲Isabel。Andrew是我的侄子。”

Buck看着所有人。 “你们好，”他开口说道。 “我是Evan，但每个人都叫我Buck。见到大家很高兴。我真的——我应该道歉，因为——“

“哦，你不必这么做，”Athena立刻说道。

“你真的不需要”。Hen说：“我们有点操之过急，但如果Andrew把你藏起来也是没问题的。”

“我的孙子可能有点不爱说话，Isabel说着，冲Buck微笑。

Buck不知道他该如何向他们解释。他们都很好，很热情，Buck仍然不知道Andrew是异性恋，双性恋还是同性恋，但是他的所有朋友和家人似乎对此都没问题，而这也让Buck无从猜测。这让他有些恐慌，他必须把事情澄清开来。

“好吧，但是我真的需要澄清一些事情，”

当意识到Isabel的脸色变得苍白的时候，Buck不得不停下来。 “有什么问题吗？”她问。“Pepa, pero tu dijiste que—”

[Pepa，但你说过——“]

“Mama, no te preocupes. Todo esta bien. Andrew va a estar bien.”

[“妈妈，不用担心。一切都还好。安德鲁会没事的。”]

Buck的西班牙语不算太好，但他差不多可以理解他们的对话。

“护士没有告诉我太多信息，”当所有人都看向他时，Buck说道。

“他会没事的，”Hen说。

Isabel喘了口气，她似乎恢复了脸色，对他微笑。 “谢谢你，Buck。”她说，她讲话带了些口音，但不是太严重。 “感谢是你在他身边。”

“到底发生了什么？”Boddy问。

“我——我不确定。我转身离开，听到他的喊叫声，所以我跑向他，但他已经在地上昏倒了。离人行道不太远，但是有些在视线盲区里，所以我不得不把他拉开，然后我给9-1-1打了电话。”

“一个目击者说是一个骑自行车的孩子，”Athena说。 “Andrew想避免撞到他，却摔倒了，撞到了自己的头。”

Buck见到的一名医生和他之前见到的第一个护士走了进来。当她看到他的时候，她睁大了双眼，Buck知道他现在有麻烦了。

“他在这里做什么？”她问。 “他不应该在这里。只有家人能待在这儿，而且——”

“所以难道我们看起来和Andrew有血缘关系吗？，”Athena讥讽道。 “我们是他的家人。Buck也是。”

Olivia闯了进来。“不管怎么说，他是他的未婚夫。” 她说，“Maria,他有权在这里。是他救了他的命还有一切。”

Buck感觉到所有人的目光都在他身上，而此刻他只想找个地缝钻进去。

“嗯……我们不完全是——”

“你们订婚了！”Isabel同时开口。

Hen捂住了嘴巴，Chimney的嘴则震惊地张大。Athena看上去有些困惑，而Bobby几乎和她一个表情。

“我——并不是这样，”他说着，注意到Isabel的脸色亮了起来。

“但是他想要结婚，”仿佛还嫌不够乱似的，Olivia又插了一脚。

他没办法毫发无伤地离开这里了。

“那是……我——”

Isabel满怀期待地看着他。

“我们并没有订婚。”Buck说道。

“但是你们想这么做，”Athena说。

Buck不知道是什么让他点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

“你知道我其实不是他男友，对吧？“ 当他设法堵到Olivia的时候，Buck问道。

虽然Andrew的同事们因为还有工作，只待了一会儿就走了，Athena也同他们一起走了，Andrew的祖母和阿姨仍在留在病房里陪着他。Buck借着出去找点喝的的由头溜了出去，然而事实上他是在找Olivia。

“你什么意思？”她问道，“但你说了你是——”

“我没有，”Buck说，“我——我的意思是，他是我上班的Coffee Time的常客，我天天都能见到他，注意到他。但我从没跟他说过话。今天我听见他的喊声，跑步去帮忙，然后事情就有点超出我的控制了，而且——”

“我很抱歉！”这个护士说道，”我可以去解释。都是我的错，而且我确实偷听了你的讲话，现在——“

Buck叹了口气。“我不该来这里的。我现在感觉很糟糕，因为我对他们撒了谎。他们可是第一响应的急救人员，都是不错的人，你知道的？“

Buck垂下了头。

“假如……假如你继续演下去呢？”护士问道，“我的意思是，暂且演一会儿。”

“然后等他醒过来要怎么办？”

Buck很确信Andrew的朋友和家人都是好人，但他们之中可是有位警官，她或许会因为他的谎言而逮捕他。

“我……我们会想出办法的。”

他的姐姐Maddie会告诉他要澄清这一切的，诚实让他走得更远。只是没有他的姐姐在身旁告诉他去做正确的事情真是太可惜了。Buck已经很多年没有她的消息。每当Buck陷入困境的时候，他就会想到她，因为Maddie在他们姐弟里是更善于面对困境的那一个，Buck真希望可以给她打电话，听听她的声音。但她从来没接过，所以Buck从很久前就不再这么做了。

他回到病房里的时候，医生正在检查Andrew的情况。Pepa和Isabel都还在，她们冲Buck招了招手。Buck立刻就注意到医生看起来表情不太好。

“怎么——他还好吗？” Buck问道。

医生没有说话。

“哦，太好了。你没走。”Pepa说，“我们想邀请你来参加明晚的聚餐。在Bobby和Athena家。既然Andrew一直向我们瞒着你的存在，是时候好好认识下你了。”

Buck呆住了。这时候就应该找个借口推辞掉，但他的大脑一片空白。他没有过邀约。如果他坦诚地承认的话，在很长一段时间，他都没有参与过这种活动了。既是因为他工作的时间段要求他早上五点就得爬起来，也因为他从未有过什么真朋友。或者家人。

“我们想要你也到场，”Isabel插了一句，“如果你拒绝的话，我们会一直邀请你的。”

“我——”

她们都是如此盼望地看着Buck，以至于他只好点点头。Isabel高兴地拍了拍手，而Pepa也冲他露出了微笑，然后立刻就要了他的电话号码。Buck没怎么思忖就说了，于是过了一会儿他就收到了一条附着地址的短信。

医生仍旧在检查Andrew的状况，Buck不喜欢他皱着眉头，看着Andrew病历的方式。

“有什么问题吗？”Buck问道。

“什么？”Isabel开口，“Pepa, que esta pasando?”

[ “Pepa,发生什么了？”]

“看起来最初的检查是不够准确的，”医生说，“我想要再多做几个检查，我觉得Andrew可能陷入昏迷了。”

Isabel喘着气，紧紧地抓住胸口。 Pepa的手放在母亲的肩膀上，她看上去也很紧张。

“那是什么意思？” Buck问。 “他会好起来吗？”

“昏迷很可能是由于他的头部受了伤。 身体正在自我修复。”医生说道，但Buck注意到他没有说或者是用任何方式表态Andrew会好起来。

“所以，他会没事的，”Isabel如是说道。

“我会让人看着他，带他去多做几个测试。 之后我们就会知道更多情况了。”医生说。

当Buck再次看向Andrew时，他感觉自己被一股悲伤击中。 他或许不是Buck真正的男友，但Buck仍对他有感觉。他关心这个男人，想要他好起来。他需要他醒过来。

“他会没事的。”Peppa说，而Buck甚至没有听到她走近他，直到她把手放在了他的后背上。 “Andrew一直都很坚强，也很固执。他会没事的。”

Buck点点头。

在那之后他们一起坐着，沉默了一会儿，Buck又一次感到了内疚。他需要去告诉她们真相。只是似乎当下不是个好时机，Isabel看起来脸色很苍白。Pepa似乎注意到她母亲状况不太好，因为在两位医生进到病房里的时候她们正在用西班牙语交谈/

“你们好，”其中一位说道，“我们是来带Diaz先生去做几个检查的。”

在医生们把他推走后,Pepa站了起来。“Buck,我得带她回家。这对她来说有些太难承受了。”

“是啊，我明白。”Buck说道。

Pepa冲他微笑，“”你——你会呆在附近吗？”

“附近？”Buck有些困惑。

“在这里，”Pepa说，“我不想让Andrew一个人。如果你在这里的话，我会更安心些。”

Buck无法装作毫不惊讶的样子，对于一个初见的陌生人，她们已经有这般信任了。而他却在对她们撒谎，让她们相信着一些根本就不存在的东西。他感觉自己是个混蛋。

“我可以的。是的，我能留下。”Buck说。这是他至少能做的事情了，而且坦诚地说，他无处可去，无人作伴。

“哦，这可真是太好了，”Isabel说道,“我这就放心了。只是——一切发生的太突然了，Andrew的父母还远在德州……当然这些估计你都知道了。”

Buck只是点了点头，“我会留下的，陪着他。”

“好的，好的。等医生把他带回来，如果有事的话就给我发短信或者打电话。你现在有我的号码了。”

Pepa拥抱了Buck,亲了下他的脸颊，“真的很感谢你，Buck。我很高兴他找到了你这么好的人。”

Buck知道自己脸红了，接着Isabel也拥抱了他。“可爱的孩子，”她说，“Gracias.” [谢谢你]

她们几乎要走出门口了，Pepa又转过身来看着Buck,“哦，还有别忘了晚上的聚餐。你什么都不用带，带你自己来就行了。我们都想多了解一些你的事情。”

她们都是友善体面的人。善良而热心，显然对于自己的孙辈/侄子可能对男人感兴趣这回事毫不介意。Andrew真的很幸运，可以拥有这样的家人。不只是家人，他还有一大帮会出现在他病床前的朋友们，而且都很渴望结识他的“另一半”。自私如Buck, 他只是想在一切都变得糟糕透顶前先品尝一下这种被人关怀着的滋味，毕竟这些人知道真相后永远都不会想再见到他了。

“我——我很期待。”Buck说道， “谢谢你们邀请我。”

Isabel和Pepa在离开以前都冲他露出了微笑。

几分钟后，Buck离开了医院想去买杯咖啡。他又碰上了Olivia, 她冲他露出了个笑脸，招了招手就好像自己完全不用对Buck身处这个烂摊子负有责任一样。他在医院附近转了转，回到了Andrew的病房。Andrew还没有回来，所以Buck就玩了会手机一直到他被推回来。

“他怎么样？”Buck问，立刻站了起来。

“似乎没什么大问题。他头部的创伤导致了昏迷，但只有轻微的内出血，应该可以自己疗愈。Andrew在自主呼吸，他的各项指标都很不错。未来几天内他会醒过来的，只是时间问题。”

“好的，”Buck说道，“谢谢你。”

他给Pepa发了短信。

Andrew躺在病床上，看起来是如此安详。也许有点苍白，但依旧很好看。

“我真希望我当初可以和你说说话,”Buck说道，“这本会截然不同的。我本可以做你的朋友。”

Andrew躺在病床上一动不动。这样同他交谈起来反而很轻松，只要解释一切然后道歉就好了。

“最糟糕的是我根本不认识你，”Buck说，“所以我甚至无法想象你在得知这一切后会作何反应，又或者是否能认出我。现在一切都是一团糟。”

Buck拿起手机，在社交软件上划了划。现在他知道Andrew的名字了，他可以搜到他。他的Instagram出乎意料没有设为私密，所以Buck快速的浏览了一下。有几张自拍照，一张消防车的照片，一杯Coffee Time的咖啡和一张随便拍的日落。没什么可供了解的。这一切都是Buck已经知道的事情。

“事情是这样的。我很孤单。我真的太孤单了以至于有时候我会在脑海里自己编造一些故事，想象和像你一样的人交谈会是什么样的情形/你有过这种感觉吗，就好像你周围所有的人都有了亲人朋友，而你只是唯一孤单的那个人？看到你的朋友和家人们，我觉得你应该没经历过这种事情。我希望你能意识到自己有多幸运可以拥有他们，可以去做你热爱的工作。我只是希望我——我可以对什么有足够多的激情。”

过了一会儿，医生又回来检查Andrew的情况，Buck在他检查的时候感到有些畏缩，不确定自己该做些什么，直到医生转过头来看他。

“你是那个男朋友。”他说。

“是的，”Buck回答道，“有——有什么问题吗？”

“只是来给他检查一下。一切看起来都不错，真的。”

“除了昏迷这件事。”Buck说。

医生点了点头。Buck看着医生在Andrew的病历卡上写了些什么，等到他走了之后，Buck又转过身来看着Andrew。

“你知道，你最好醒过来。你必须醒过来。如果你不醒过来的话，我不知道该怎么办了。我得让这个谎言一直进行下去或者告诉他们真相——如果你醒过来的话，我就必须跟他们，跟你说出真相了。“

Andrew依旧一动不动。过了一会儿，Olivia出现了。

“你怎么样？“

“还好，”Buck说道，“我搞不清楚自己在干什么，但我还好。虽然最后我要自食其果，但我还好。”

在Olivia离开之后Buck又多呆了一会儿。他开始有些打瞌睡，于是他站起来开始收拾自己的东西。Buck有些惊讶竟然没有人赶他走，毕竟探视时间早就过了。或许多亏了Olivia。

当他开车回家的时候，天色已经黑了。他几个小时前就应该到家了，但不知怎么的，他让自己卷入了这场荒唐事里。现在他最大的希望就是几年以后回头看这段经历，他能笑出来。如果他足够幸运的话，他不需要受伤甚至是被逮捕才能从中脱身。

回家的路上Buck买了中餐外卖，虽然电梯可以用，不过他还是走着楼梯上去的。然后他打开门，步入全然的黑暗和孤独里/

Ali帮他挑了这个公寓。在一栋又一栋看房之旅后，一直到他决定租下这间，房产中介一直以为他们是对情侣，这算是很有趣的一件事。

Buck看中了它开阔的空间，还有跃层的卧室真的很酷。除此之外，他还有个阳台。不算大，但对他来说足够好了，他很喜欢。他喜欢这里因为这感觉像是一个家，即使有时候他确实会感到孤独。Ali经常建议他养一只宠物，但Buck不算喜欢猫，而养狗的话他又会因为自己不能过多陪伴而感到愧疚。

相比之下，Andrew或许并不孤单，他有家人朋友，而且看得出来很亲密。Buck必须承认这让他有些嫉妒。

家庭对他来说是个痛点。一个从不联络或者回复他的姐妹，和早已关系疏远的父母，Buck自离开家后他们再也没联系过他。有时候他会想着如果他打给他们或者是回去宾州看看他们的话，会是什么样的情形，但他从不想这么做。他父母一直是不应该生孩子的那种类型。他们不是坏父母……只是不是做父母的料。Maddie抚养他长大的过程里出了很多力。而自她离开以后，Buck就只剩下他自己了。之后他也离开了，而对此他的父母连眼睛都没眨一下。

Buck坐在电视机前的沙发上吃饭，偷了一会懒，直到他强迫自己起来清理干净食物，然后就睡觉了。每天早上五点去工作就意味着Buck绝对不能在晚上十点后睡觉。即便在他休息的日子，他也是个早起的人。

他的卧室在楼上，Buck把自己拖到浴室里去洗漱，换上睡衣，爬到床上。在头触碰到枕头的时候他叹了口气，不想去思考第二天要怎么办。

第二天早上的时候Buck甚至都没想到Andrew或者他的亲友，直到他走到了街上，Andrew出事的地方的时候，他停住了脚步。Ali发现了他。

“嘿。你还好吗？”

“算是吧，”Buck说，“昨天事情变得有点奇怪了。”

在他们准备开门营业的时候，Buck给她讲述了昨天下班后发生的一切事情。

“她看起来对于自己孙辈会结婚这件事情非常开心，”Buck说道，“但也因为她年纪大了，我不知道如果我告诉他们一切都是假的的话，她会作何反应。”

Ali在其中一个机器前装填咖啡豆，但她停下来看着他，“Buck,最终真相还是会大白的。早说总比晚说好。”

“我知道。”Buck困扰地嘟哝了一句。

早上过得很快，他和Ali只休息了一会儿，打扫还有为了忙碌的午餐时间清理和补货。他收到了一条Pepa的短信，问他是否可以去医院看看，以及又一次邀请他去参加晚上的聚餐。Buck把这条短信放了一会儿，但觉得不回复似乎太不礼貌了。

“你在和谁发短信？”Ali问。

“Andrew的阿姨。”Buck回答。

Ali只是摇了摇头，“Buck,你太过火了，我已经因为这件事会如何收场替你尴尬了。”

即使收到了Ali不赞许的目光，下班后他还是径直去了医院。至少，Buck知道最后Ali不会抛下他的，就像他一直为她做的那样。

当他到达病房的时候Buck发现Chimney也在。

“嗨,”Buck开口，”没想到会有人在。“

“我倒是本以为你会在这儿的，孩子。“Chimney说道。

“我是——我得上班。但下班后我直接来了。”

Chimney点了点头。

出乎意料的是，与一个基本上是陌生人的人交谈并不奇怪。

“哦。你在哪里工作？”

“Coffee Time，”Buck说。

Chimney一下子就振奋起来，指了指他。 “哦，哦，你们就是这么认识的？他差不多每天都去那儿。”

“呃，”Buck犹疑着，然后点点头。 “是的。”

Chimney咯咯笑了起来。 “做咖啡的人和咖啡成瘾者。我觉得这很说得通。”

Buck耸了耸肩膀。

“说到这个，咖啡听起来不错。想喝一杯吗？”

“当然。”Buck说，他看着Chimney起身离开房间，这之后他又一次和Andrew独处了。

他看上去就像Buck上次见到他那样，依旧很有魅力。他这么吸引人这回事可真是不公平。根本就不公平。Buck不加思索地伸出手，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。他的皮肤也很柔软光滑。

“你给我带来太多麻烦了，”Buck轻声说道。 “Ali一直都是对的。除了把咖啡递给你外，我应该更主动些做更多事情的。”

Andrew还是那么安静。就好像他是在同空气讲话。

“而你的家人们真的很好。我甚至都没认识他们多久，但我知道他们很好。我感觉特别糟糕，坐在这儿对着所有人说谎。该死的，我是个胆小鬼。我总得告诉他们实情，我只是不想让他们或者是你因此讨厌我。这真的不是我的错。”Buck坐回椅子上，痛苦地说，“我只是——我有Ali但这就是全部了。我的姐姐Maddie仿佛并不存在，而我不知道这是为什么。我的父母并不是——我已经许多年没同他们说过话了，这没什么。这就是我的人生，你知道的。但这不意味着我就不孤单了。但是……我不能再继续下去了。”

也许他只需要男人一点，告诉他们真相。他可以在晚上聚餐时这么做，他可以承认整件事情，希望能有个好结果，或者至少结束这一切，因为医院的病床上的这个男人和他的家人朋友们不值得遇上这种事情。

“我会坦白的，”Buck说。 “今晚。我会告诉他们整件事情的来龙去脉，Olivia误会了我们的关系，以为我要向你求婚，即使我们甚至没有约会，甚至彼此都不认识。我会这么做的。我可以做到的。”

Buck向自己点了点头。他会做到的。

就在这时候，他听到了身后的咳嗽声。Chimney。

“呃，那你不是Andrew的男朋友吗？”

Buck闭上了眼睛，就好像这就能假装手捧两杯咖啡的Chimney不在场一样。他偷听到了一切。

“我——”

“让我捋清楚，”Chimney说，打断了他。 “你一直在说谎。好吧，整整，一天？”

Buck睁开眼睛，看着Chimney。 “对不起，”他说。 “我会-我会走的。我本不应该在这里——”

Chimney放下咖啡杯，他在Andrew床另一侧的椅子上安顿下来。 “不，孩子，不要走。向我解释一下，因为从我刚才听到的消息中，你这么做是没有恶意的。”

于是，Buck留下了。他向Chimney讲述了他的暗恋，以及Andrew如何成了点亮他每一天生活的人。讲述了他原本准备回家却听见Andrew的喊叫声。他只是做了任何人都可能做的事情。他很担心，所以他去了医院，即使他早该知道自己没办法真的见到他。

“但是我是个白痴，我不该那么大声讲话。那个护士Olivia想当然了我们的关系，但我没有纠正她，然后我就到了这里，再之后每个人都来了，我想说些什么澄清，但却做不到。所以就到了现在这个地步。”

“现在这一步，”Chimney说着，吹了个口哨。 “我以为我在约会这回事上够糟糕了。你知道的，我们确实很纳闷，因为就我们所知Andrew直得像根箭一样。但我们不会对着这种事评头论足，而且Hen总说性取向是流动的，但他一直都交的女朋友。”

“他当然是个直男，”Buck说，因为即便Andrew不是他也无法赢得对方。

Chimney轻笑着，然后伸手去拿咖啡杯，他示意Buck拿起另外一杯。

“你看，撒谎不是你可以做的最好的事情。但是在我看来，事情似乎有点脱离控制了，我知道昨天我们所有人来这儿可能让你感到不知所措。但你还是应该来Bobby和Athena家吃饭，然后告诉大家所有的真相。”

“我会的，”Buck说。 “你不生气吗？”

Chimney耸了耸肩。 “我是说，我对此不感到开心。但是我听到了你说的话，我能感受到你有多寂寞。一个人。我知道那是什么样子的生活。我也知道可以找到有归属感的地方会是什么感受。”

“但是我还没有找到这种地方，”Buck苦涩地说。 “这是个谎言，不是吗？等我说明真相后，事情就是这样了。我不属于这里。对他或者对于你们中的任何一员来说我都毫不重要。”

Chim没有对此做出回应，而Buck觉得他可能不知道该如何回应。

这让他感到更糟了。Chimney显然觉得这有点乐子，但他似乎对此也不太生气。

“无论如何，”Chimney最终说，“我要走了。今晚见。还有别太担心。”

Buck不知道他怎么会不担心。

：“哦，嘿，” Chimney说，“给我你的电话号码。”

他们交换了号码，Chimney在短短几秒钟内就给他发了短信。

嘿，骗子

Buck翻了个白眼，Chimney则笑了。

陪床是件有些无聊的事情。Chimney走前，还笑着拍了拍Buck的肩膀。和Andrew在一起使他不那么寂寞了。

“我知道你不认识我，”Buck说。 “我几乎也不认识你。我只知道你是一名消防员，即使再忙，当你进到咖啡店的时候也会为别人先开门。我知道你的周围都是很好的人。朋友和家人。而且我知道你或许可以拥有任何你想要的人，因为你看起来——很有魅力。还留在这里，甚至有那么一瞬间幻想我可以有机会和你在一起真的是很可悲。我只是想说句抱歉，即便你现在都没有什么意识。”

他不再说话了，但是一直留意着Andrew，直到他听见短信来了的震动声。是Ali问他是否会澄清一切。他会的。他会这么做的，然后他会回家，打电话给Ali告诉她所有事情。他可能再也看不到他们。甚至连Andrew都见不到了。Buck不会怪他们。

当医生和几个护士赶来检查Andrew时，Buck认为是时候离开了。他为自己没有再遇到Olivia而感到高兴，但是当他经过接待处时，有人在喊他的名字。

“嗨，你是Diaz先生的男朋友，对吗？”

他几乎想说不，但还是点了点头。

“我们为你准备了他的物品，”桌子后面的那个人说，然后他拿出了密封的透明袋子。 “这些是他身上的一切。”

“哦。谢谢，”Buck说。 “但是也许你最好把这些给他的阿姨。”

“是她告诉我们要给你的。”

“哦，”Buck说。

在递给他时Buck接过了袋子。等告诉所有人真相后，他会在晚餐时把这些还给他们。那是个透明的袋子，所以他可以看到里面的东西。钱包，电话，零钱，钥匙，瑞士军刀和狗项圈，上面是一个新印刷的名标：Legolas。听起来像是一个熟悉的名字，但Buck想不起是为什么了。更多的，他好奇那只狗在哪里。

回家，然后离开家前往某个地方的感觉真奇怪。这让Buck意识到他把自己孤立太久了。虽然Ali可能是他唯一的真朋友，但他们也很少会在工作之外的时间一起出去。上次她邀请他一起去俱乐部的时候，他随便编了些借口拒绝了。

他冲了个澡，换了衣服，正要穿上鞋子，这时Pepa发来一条短信，确保他仍然会来。他有些胃疼，真的不知道事情会如何发展。尽管Chimney的反应还不错，并觉得其他人也会理解的，但Buck不期望他们会是同样的反应。他对他们撒了谎，然后又继续撒谎，那是不对的。

Buck在一家卖酒的店铺门口停下来买了一瓶酒，然后又进去了隔壁的店铺，他觉得自己不应该只带些酒。所以他又买了些迷你杯子蛋糕。开向Bobby和Athena的家的路程感觉既短暂又漫长，当他停在房屋外时，他感觉自己神经紧绷。他不认识这些人。如果他真是Andrew的男朋友，他在想知道一切是否会更轻松些。Buck还在给自己做思想工作，但有人敲车窗让他下车。

是Hen。另一个女人站在她身后，旁边有一个可爱的小男孩。Buck摇下窗户。

“嘿，”他说。

“所以，你打算下车吗？”Hen笑着问他。

Buck点点头。 “我是这么想的。”

“Hen，放过这个可怜的男孩吧。他今晚要经历许多事情的。”

Buck摇了摇头。他抓起酒瓶和纸杯蛋糕，把车窗摇了回去，拔下了车钥匙。当他下车时，Hen后退为他让出了空间。

“顺便一提，我叫Karen，”站在Hen后面的女人说道。 “Hen的妻子。这是我们的儿子Denny。”

Buck说：“很高兴认识你们。”他向着可爱的Karen伸出手。Denny好奇地看着Buck，但即使是Buck也可以看出，这个孩子有点害羞。

“来吧，他们可能都在等你呢，”Hen说。

Buck跟着他们走向房屋。 Hen甚至没有敲门，直接就进去了。Buck喘了口气，然后也走进屋子，关上了身后的门。Karen在等他，Hen已经下了楼梯，和Athena打招呼了。

Karen开口：“他们有些过分热情，但他们都是好人，我们爱Andrew。所以任何和他约会，救过他性命的人我们都非常欢迎。来吧。”

Buck环顾四周。他立即发现了Chimney正微笑着向他点头。Athena正在和Hen聊天，Buck在厨房里发现了Bobby。Denny已经和另外两个男孩坐在咖啡桌旁了，而一个十几岁的女孩坐在他们旁边的扶椅上。Peppa和Isabel正同一个她不认识的男人坐在一起，当Peppa发现他时，她立刻站了起来。Isabel也朝他的方向望去，面带微笑。

“Buck，你来了，”Isabel说。

Buck笑了。 “我来了。呃，谢谢你邀请我。”

Peppa站到他身旁，将他拉进一个拥抱里，而坐在Isabel身旁的男人转过身来，看向Buck。


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie听说他的兄弟躺在医院的时候，以为是因为一次出了差错的救援。他们是消防员，进医院是职业风险的一部分，况且所有人都知道Andrew这个人行事有些鲁莽。但他没料到自己的弟弟受伤的缘由是取咖啡路上的奇葩意外。

“但他会没事的，Eddie,”Bobby告诉他，“医生都说他很快就会醒过来。”

看着Andrew躺在床上，肤色比以往苍白，鼻腔套管，静脉注射，还有后脑勺上一个相当大的肿块，Eddie有想砸东西宣泄的冲动。

晚些时候他去abuela家的时候，又得知了事故背后的其他细节。她同她讲起那个救了Andrew一命的可爱年轻人，而后Pepe又见缝插针，告诉Eddie那个人就是Andrew的男朋友。

“呃，不，这不可能。”

“不，Eddie, es verdad,” abuela说道。“El estaba ahí cuando fuimos a verlo.”

[“不，Eddie，这是真的，“abuela说道，”我们去看Andrew的时候他就在那儿。“]

Eddie不信这一套。Andrew是个直男，Eddie有多不直他就有多直，所以Andrew没可能有男友。Andrew不喜欢男人，不论是任何意义的浪漫关系或者性关系中——这就是Eddie的看法。

“也许你这反应就是他一直不告诉我们这事儿的原因，Eddie。“Pepe如是说道。

又或者那个“所谓“的男友就是个诈骗犯。也许Andrew进医院这事儿也和他有关系。一切都发生在一天以内，Eddie那天恰好不在，而似乎所有人都对Andrew有男友这回事很买账，这让他有些烦躁。甚至连Bobby都信了。但他没有在场，所以没办法分辨那个男友到底是讲了真话，还是在糊弄所有人。

第二天早上，他和Pepa还有Abuela一起去了医院。在他们探访的那段时间里，那个“男友”一直没有出现。这让Eddie心里的疑虑更深了。

“如果他真是Andrew的男友，那么现在他人在哪里？”最终，Eddie还是问出口，“他不应该在这里陪床吗？”

“很快你就能见到他了，Eddie。然后你就可以放下你心中该死的怀疑了。”Pepa说着，以恰到好处的力度捏了一把他的胳膊，“他今晚要去Bobby和Athena家吃饭。还有就是，别惹你的abuela生气。”

“我没有——”

但或许他真的有，毕竟她已经为Andrew进了医院这回事操碎了心，而Eddie不应该在火上浇油了。他的abuela已经上了年纪，身体也不好。所以，他决定暂且压下疑虑，把精力转到听医生解释病情这件事上。Andrew在昏迷，乐观估计的话他会醒过来的，没有任何后遗症。当Bobby和Athena过来看望Andrew的时候，他试着想同他们聊聊Buck——谁会起Buck这种鬼名字？——但他们似乎都很相信那个人。

而他和Hen还有Chim聊起来这回事，依旧也没发现什么值得怀疑的。

“性取向是不一定的事情，Eddie。我们都明白这回事，不是吗？也许你这种反应就是为什么一直以来他都把Buck藏起来不让我们知道的原因。”Hen说着，“人们可以在人生的任何阶段去弄清楚这种事情。”

Eddie放弃去和别人争论这些了。事实是没有人比他更了解Andrew，这是他的小弟弟，Eddie知道他里里外外的一切想法，而这些想法塑造了Andrew，所以Eddie确信他是个直男。

“况且他真的救了Andrew，”Chim插嘴，“我和115局聊过了，他们是赶到现场的那批消防员，Buck确实把Andrew拖离了繁忙的马路，而且做了一切确保他安全的措施。不管怎样，我们都得感谢Buck。”

可没人知道关于Buck更多的事情。Athena甚至都没想着去做个背景调查。似乎他们也只知道他的名字而已。Evan Buckley，他喜欢别人叫他Buck。甚至没人知道他做什么营生。

然而Eddie没料到的是Buck竟然这么迷人。他很英俊，也很可爱。他的眼睛是令人惊叹的蓝色。Eddie很迷蓝眼睛，而这个人有他见过最美的双眸。Buck冲着他的姑母微笑时，看起来更好看了。他的左眉上方有类似伤疤的印记，然而这更是平添了一份有趣，还有一份吸引力。

Buck和Pepa结束了拥抱，她把他领到abuela面前，他笑着，弯下腰去吻了abuela的脸颊，而她轻轻拍了拍他的侧脸，说了些什么话，惹得Buck笑起来。他的笑声也很迷人，因为听起来充满了真诚。

“Hey,兄弟。”Chimney开口，“很高兴你来了。”

Buck冲Chim点头，而后Pepa将他领向厨房，这给了Eddie时间去平复自己内心的想法。这个人是Andrew的男朋友，这事儿根本就不公平。见到了这个可能让Andrew”取向觉醒“的男人后，Eddie更不相信Andrew是双性恋这回事。

“Eddie, estas bien?”

[“Eddie, 你还好吗?”]

“Si. Si, abuela. Solo...no pensé que el novio de Andrew y va ser—”

[“我没事，abuela。只是，我没想到Andrew的男友会这么的——”]

“好看？”abuela开口问道，“他确实很好看，不是吗？”

Eddie忍不住咳了一声，“Abuela!”

她只是笑着，“哦，冷静点，Eddito。我只是在逗你玩。你知道的，这确实让我们都吃了一惊。“

“我知道，”Eddie说着，很确信abuela是回想起当初他意识到自己是双性恋后想和全家出柜的对话。

那时候他把这件事看得很重，担心会收到一些负面的反应，Eddie只是期待着至少他的弟弟会站在他这边。恰恰相反，全家人都很接受和理解他，即便双性恋对他们的一些人来说也是个陌生的词汇。

“还有，也许是时候你也去找个人开始新生活了，”abuela说，“就像你弟弟一样。”

每隔一段时间Eddie就会从她这里听到这些话，他知道abuela是很认真地对待这件事。她也会和Andrew讲这些，但鉴于Andrew有男友了，他已经赢了。还是一个abuela喜欢的男友。

Buck在厨房里和Bobby聊天。过了一会儿Athena也过去加入谈话。显然Buck凭借魅力成功让所有人折服，他们聊得很开心，都在笑着，Buck看起来融入得很好。

“Daddy，”Christopher转移了Eddie的注意。

Christopher差不多就是Eddie活下去的原因，这个小小的人类就是他的整个世界。

“嗯？”

“我渴了。”

他们一到Grant-Nash家Christopher就忙着和Harry一起玩涂色游戏。他们在给Andrew做“早日康复”的心愿卡片。没人确信Andrew什么时候可以醒过来，连医生也只是在乐观预测。

“好的，buddy。我去给你拿些果汁。”Eddie说着，摸了摸Christopher的小卷毛。

“你们想要点什么吗？”Eddie问Harry和Denny。

他们都摇了摇头。

直到离Buck只有几步之遥，Eddie才想起来对方也在厨房。但他知道自己无论如何都要和Buck碰面的。毕竟这是Andrew的男友，可能的未来未婚夫。

“哦，Eddie。”Athena招呼他，：我想你应该还没见过Buck。或者说你见过吗？“

Eddie甚至都没能走到冰箱那里。

“我没见过。“Eddie说。

Buck的眼睛是如此的蓝，嘴唇弯成一个漂亮的微笑，他朝Eddie伸出手来。Buck的手很有力，然而几秒钟后握手就结束了。

“Well，我是Buck，”他说道，“从长相来看，我猜你是Andrew的亲人。”

“我是他的兄弟，”Eddie回答，“我想我该感谢你救了他的命。”

Buck的脸颊红了。有趣的是，他似乎有些害羞。他低下头去，透过睫毛抬眼看着Eddie。

“任何人都会——”

“不，他们不会。”Eddie说。

Athena点头同意，Eddie听到儿子拐杖的响声，Christopher走到他身边，手臂缠在Eddie的腿上。

“爸爸，我的果汁在哪里？”

“对不起，宝贝。我现在就给你拿。”

他走向冰箱，暂时离开了Christopher。他转过身来，发现Buck蹲伏到和Christopher一个高度，他儿子在咯咯地笑，尽管Eddie看不到Buck的正面，但他确信Buck也在微笑。

“给你，bud，”Eddie说着，手里拿着一个果汁盒

“谢谢。”Christopher说。 “待会儿见，Buck。”他转身走开，回到其他孩子所在的地方。

“你有一个可爱的儿子，”Buck说。 “我，um，我喜欢孩子。”

他当然喜欢了。但是Andrew不喜欢。Andrew讨厌孩子。他连Christopher, Denny和Harry都忍不了。每个人都知道除非迫不得已，走投无路，不然不要请Andrew帮着照看孩子。Andrew就不是那种爱孩子的人，他甚至连宠物都不喜欢。

“我爱这孩子。”Eddie说。

“是啊，我能想到。”Buck咧嘴一笑，转向Bobby。 “闻起来很香。”

“等会儿你就能尝到了，”Athena说。 “我丈夫的厨艺很了不起。”

“我有什么可以帮忙的吗？”Buck问。

Athena摇了摇头，挽住了Buck的手臂，“不，你应该坐下。我们可以聊聊天，彼此真正了解一下。大家都很想知道你的更多事情。”

Eddie看着Buck离开厨房，他转向Bobby。 “所以，你觉得他怎么样？”

“我觉得他是个好孩子。为什么问这个？你不喜欢他吗？”

并不是Eddie不喜欢他。问题根本不是这个。 “不，”Eddie说。 “我只是...我只是觉得他是否太好了，以至于不像是真的……我们没人听说过他，而Andrew之前从没和男人约会过。我只是想知道他是否还有什么我们不知道的事情。”

“所以，都是因为他太讨人喜欢了，”Bobby笑着说。

Eddie耸了耸肩。只是——整件事情在他看来都不太对劲。Eddie没办法不心生疑虑。

-

Buck今晚不会说出真相，这太难了。他们都是那么好的人，即便Andrew还躺在医院里，但每个人似乎都度过了愉快的一晚，而Buck不该破坏这一切。他不能成为那个毁掉所有人夜晚的人。Isabel看起来状态不错，当Pepa拉着他去厨房找Bobby的时候，他感觉自己放松了一些，因为Bobby身上总有种温暖的特质，让人觉得很好相处。

“你怎么样？”Bobby问。

“很好，很好，只是——”

“有些不知所措，”Bobby说，“我知道我们人很多。消防队就像个大家庭。”

Buck回过头，他可以看出这一点。他们真的就像是一个家庭。“这很好，”他说。“我，嗯……我没有过真正意义上的家庭。所以这真是……这是我没经历过的。”

“well,我觉得你现在就是这个家庭的一员了，Buck，”Athena开口，冲他微笑着。她之前身上那种警官的威严感消失了，也许是因为她没穿制服，或者是因为这一刻，她是不带任何疑虑，以全然的温暖在对待Buck。

“你是。”Pepa也这么说。

然而事实并非如此，他没有权利成为他们中的一员。Pepa又对着Buck笑了一下，然后就离开了，留下他和Athena和Bobby在一起。

“那么，你是做什么的，Buck？” Athena问。

“我是咖啡师。”

“Coffee Time那家店。”Bobby接话。

Buck点点头。 “这只是暂时的。 我还在努力想弄清未来到底要做什么。”

他总是这样说，因为他知道如果只是在一个咖啡店做咖啡的话听起来有多可悲。 这也是事实。 Buck对当下并不满足，但他也不知道自己还想要做什么。 他被卡在这种进退两难的境地有段时间了。

“哦，Eddie，”是Athena的声音。

Buck的注意力从Bobby身上转移到了Athena和进入厨房的那个人。 Eddie。

“我想你应该还没见过Buck。或者说你见过吗？“Athena问。

“我没见过。“Eddie说。

他很迷人，和Andrew有些像，Buck能看出这一点，但他是全然不同的个体。他有硬朗的下颌线条，留着些胡茬。他的头发后梳，看起来柔软又蓬松。他的双眼是好看的棕色，直视着Buck仿佛要看穿他的灵魂。

Buck朝对方伸出手来。“Well,我是Buck,”他说，” 从长相来看，我猜你是Andrew的亲人。”

“我是他的兄弟，我想我该感谢你救了他的命。”

救了他的命，撒谎是他的男友，一直守着这个谎言，懦弱地不敢说出真相。是的，他可真是“值得“这些感谢。他侧过头，不敢去和Eddie对视，但之后他不得不看向对方。

“任何人都会——”

“不，他们不会。”Eddie说，打断了他。Eddie说这句话的时候很急促，但也带着奇怪的礼貌。Buck不明白这里面到底是什么意味。

Buck看到Athena点了点头。Eddie身后有个小孩子进来，拄着拐杖尽可能快地走到Eddie身边，用手揽住了他的大腿。那是个可爱的孩子，声音柔和，有些脸红，头顶着一团卷发，戴着眼镜。

“爸爸，我的果汁在哪里？”

“对不起，宝贝。我现在就给你拿。”

Eddie转过身去，留下了男孩和Buck…Well，他喜欢孩子，而且这一个很可爱。在注意到Buck后，男孩盯着他。

“你是谁？”男孩问他。

Buck扬起眉毛，弯下腰来。 “嗨。 我是Buck,你呢？”

“Christopher。”男孩说。

“这是个好名字，”Buck开口。

“Buck这名字好蠢，”Christopher的话听起来天真而孩子气，Buck忍不住笑出声音。

“这是个昵称，”他解释道。

“哦，”Christopher看起来好像在思考。 “就像是姑婆叫我爸爸idiota（傻瓜）？”

Buck忍不住又笑了起来，Christopher也跟着咯咯笑了起来，Buck十分确定Christopher知道“idiota”的意思，这孩子不仅可爱，还聪明有趣。

“不完全是，”Buck说，但他无法停止微笑。

Christopher也笑了一会儿。 “我不应该这么称呼他，”他对Buck小声说道。

“我不会告诉他的，”Buck眨了眨眼。

“你在这里，bud,”Eddie说着，把果汁盒拿给Christopher。

Buck站了起来。

“谢谢。”Christopher接过果汁盒。他没有再说什么就走开了。

“你有一个可爱的儿子，”Buck说。 “我，嗯，我爱孩子。”

“我爱这孩子。”Eddie说。

“是啊，我能想到。”Buck咧嘴一笑，他无法相信有人会不喜欢Christopher。

在被Athena从厨房带出来后，Buck遇到了Athena的孩子们。May刚满18岁，很友善，很像她母亲。Harry，她的小弟弟也来打招呼，之后又同Christopher和Denny一起去涂色了。

Athena将他介绍给了她的前夫Michael。看到他们相处得很好，Buck感到有些奇怪。

Athena解释说， “他，嗯，他是同性恋。一直自欺欺人，我猜了很久，但他仍然是我的一个好朋友，也是我孩子的父亲。”

这也就是为什么对于Andrew可能喜欢男人这回事，这些人似乎丝毫不惊讶，连眼睛都不带眨一下的。

“这并不总是那么容易。” Athena说，“但是现在情况好了。”

他们在Hen和Karen旁边坐了起来。

“所以讲讲你的事情吧，Buck？我们真的对你一无所知。“

“他来这儿不是让你们拷问他的，”Karen说着，轻轻推了Hen。

“不，这，额，没关系，”Buck说。 “你……你们想知道什么？”

他这是在打开潘多拉的魔盒。此刻他是如此愚蠢，以为自己可以继续假装，继续接受他们的好意和欢迎。他知道，他会为自己的所作所为付出代价，但是不知何故他仍然想享受自己能得到的东西。

“我是咖啡师，”Buck说。 “在那之前我是酒保，还做过其他很多事情。我依旧不知道自己该干什么。”

“我就像你一样，”Hen说，“在我意识到我想要帮助别人之前。后来，我成为了一名护理人员和一名消防员。在那之前，我从没觉得活出了自己。

“这就是我想要的，”Buck承认。 “也许有一天我会弄清楚。”

Hen对他微笑。 “你会的。”

“那你和Andrew是怎么遇到的？”Karen问。

“谁刚才说不要拷问他的，”Ken喃喃地说。

Buck对他们微笑。 “呃，他来了我上班的地方，我的意思是你们都见过他是什么样的了。很难不想认识这样的人。”

除了他是一个胆小鬼，从未尝试与Andrew说话。如果他这样做了，情况可能会有所不同。也许结果不好，但无论如何Buck都会比现在要更了解Andrew。

“我们聊了几次，一起出去玩，然后就是这样了。”

“他从来没有向我们提到过你，”Hen说。

“我——我不知道他为什么这么做，”Buck说。

然后，不知何故，谈话的中心从他身上移开了，Hen开始聊起她们最近的一次救援。Buck倾听着，渐渐感到沉迷。在Hen谈论火灾的时候，他能感觉到肾上腺素的刺激。当Chim加入这场谈话，聊到他自己救援的部分时，这个故事更加生动。

“最后没有人员伤亡，”Chimney说。 “只是吸了一点烟雾。”

晚餐准备好了，Buck帮Athena摆好桌子。包括May在内的孩子们都呆在客厅里的咖啡桌旁吃饭，而其他所有人都移到了桌子旁。不知何故，Buck坐在了Eddie旁边，Pepa和Isabel坐在对面。 Chim在他的另一侧，当他坐下时，他抬了下眉毛，似乎在问Buck是否会说实话。但他做不到，反而加入了大家的交谈。他只是希望Chimney不会因此对他过于刻薄。

他了解到，Chimney曾经在高速公路上发生过一次事故，钢筋穿过他的头部，但他大难不死，而且恢复如初。

“一个月就恢复好了，”Chimney说。

“是啊，他就喜欢讲这个。”Eddie笑着说。

Eddie没说太多话。他要么点头同意，要么在这里或那里插上几句话，大部分时间他都在聆听。Buck不知道是因为他心里想着儿子所以分心，还是因为他只是一个安静的人。

“好吧，我得说这食物很棒，Bobby，”晚餐吃了一半时，Buck忍不住赞叹。

Bobby做了肉丸肉丸意大利面，Buck猜测甚至连酱汁都是Bobby自制的。

“谢谢。”Bobby说。

“我有一段时间没有吃顿家常饭了。” Buck开口，“我是个厨房克星。”

其他人对此轻笑。

“那么，你该高兴有了Andrew，”Eddie说。

“嗯，是的。我想是这样。”Buck说，顺应着Eddie的暗示。 “他很擅长做饭。我们中总得有一个会做饭的。”

Chimney微妙地摇了摇头，Buck一下子就知道自己搞砸了。当他看着Eddie时，Eddie看上去若有所思，就好像他在试图找出答案，而且比其他任何人都更接近真理。这本该是个坦诚一切的好时机，除了Buck根本做不到这一点。相反，他决定为自己开脱。

“什么？”Buck问。 “他不是一个好厨师吗？”他几乎屏住了呼吸。

“那孩子连水都能烧糊了，”Pepa说。

Buck喘着粗气笑了。他必须迅速想到些合理的解释，希望他们能买单。 “那么我猜当他告诉我他为我做了一顿晚餐时，他只是在假装那是他做的饭。”

Hen笑了。Buck听到Chim发出一声叹息。Buck感觉自己在走钢索，总会有其他的问题和细节让他露馅。这还是只是第一回，他真的应该坦白一切，尽快。

“这听起来像Andrew，”Hen说。 “我想他是想给你留下好印象。”

Buck耸了耸肩膀。 “好吧，他做到了。”

\---

Eddie仍然感到疑虑。并不是说Buck不讨人喜欢。他友善且富有魅力，Eddie明白了为什么其他人都喜欢他并接受他是Andrew的男朋友这回事。Eddie依旧不相信他的兄弟会与一个男人约会。他非常了解Andrew，以至于无法相信他的兄弟会被一个男人吸引，即便是Buck这样迷人的男人。然而，想要用厨艺让Buck露馅的想法却并没有顺利进行下去，反而让所有人都更喜欢Buck了，因为Andrew确实会为了打动一个人假装自己会做饭。实际上，Eddie很确定自己的兄弟以前在几个女孩身上试过这招。但他从来没对男人做过这种事，因为他是个异性恋。

吃完晚饭后，Buck试图帮助清理，被婉拒了，Eddie和Hen坐在客厅里。他发现Buck与May和Michael在聊天，他断断续续听到是关于大学申请的。但是，一个咖啡师对大学会有什么了解？这想法很有偏见，Eddie对此讨厌了自己一下。

“你不喜欢他，”Hen说。

“我无法相信Andrew会和一个男人约会。我们都认识他，Hen，他非常直男。不仅如此，他也不是那种会维系一段关系或者喜欢孩子的人。所以，即便他是双性恋，或者别的什么，这仍然没有任何意义。这个家伙——Buck——他和Andrew会在一起这回事完全讲不通。

“Eddie，别这样，”Hen说。 “人们不断变化和成长，也许您你样的想法，就是你弟弟从一开始就不告诉我们Buck存在的原因。”

“变化是一回事，变化成什么样是另一回事，”Eddie说。 “看看Buck，看看他是个什么样的人。”

Buck正和孩子们聊天，看着他们完成心愿卡片。他和孩子在一起的方式，表明了他是一个喜欢和孩子在一起的人。Eddie不记得曾见过他的兄弟会对孩子们表现出真正的兴趣和关心。

“哪怕不考虑他是个男的这回事，他也不是Andrew的菜。”

Eddie知道他是对的。Andrew只是……他是Eddie的兄弟，Eddie了解他，所以Buck和Andrew会在一起这回事根本讲不通。

“那你认为他为什么会在这里？”Hen问，看向Buck，后者正帮助Christopher拾起一些掉在地上的蜡笔。

“我不知道，”Eddie说。 “但是我会找出来原因的。”


End file.
